


Through The Intercom

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Announcements, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Coran have a conversation. Information is shared. And Keith is the one who ends up shocked.Oneshot/drabble





	Through The Intercom

Lance was in his lion when the intercom came to life. He looked up, eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

"Lance," came Coran's voice. "I have something important to ask you. Are you gay?"

"Uh, no." 

"So you're straight?"

Maybe he didn't know because he was an alien, Lance thought. "Nope."

"Huh." Coran answered. "Then what are you?"

Besides human? "Ten percent luck, twenty percent skill. Fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain. And a hundred percent reason to remember the name."

...and then Keith crashed his lion. Because goddamn who could blame him? 


End file.
